Transmission 2
On March 21st, 2012, the user Umbra posted the second transmission in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. Decoded Message The message was decoded with a simple letter-number substitution. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA PASSTYPE ALPHA PASSTYPE ALPHA 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 00 WELCOME LISTENER CONTIN(T)UE TO LEARN THIS MAY SAVE YOU THIS MAY SAVE US ALL LAST 38 EN COVERT STATEMENTS CONTINUE BREAK QUOTE FORCE WORLD TO HIGHER CONCIOUSNESS BREAK QUOTE DESTROY CIRCLE OF LIGHT MAY 1ST 2012 MAY 1ST 2012 MAY 1ST 2012 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Notes *Last 38 means “last 38 hours”, “en” means “enemy”. This is “enemy covert statements continue”. “Quotes” are from the enemy. This means that “DESTROY CIRCLE OF LIGHT” isn’t the command to us, but something the enemy is talking about. This would also infer an enemy planning an action against the splinter cell. *The increment to 38 hours could be the reference to something happening at the end to the work day the next day. As in, not exactly 24 hours from now, but add another half day to account from the work day. *“Circle to light” may be the reference to Hikari no Wa, the splinter to the Japanese cult Aum Shinrikyo. This fits with the Uncle Fester comment on Transmission 10. “forcing the world to higher consciousness” was the goal to the Order to the Solar Temple on their suicides/murders. *May 1st is May Day, the holiday, which is also the radio emergency procedure word, always given three times (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mayday). Original Transcription CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA 16 01 19 19 20 25 16 05 ALPHA 16 01 19 19 20 25 16 05 ALPHA 01 02 03 04 05 06 07 08 09 00 23 05 12 03 15 13 05 12 09 19 20 05 14 05 18 03 15 14 20 09 14 20 21 05 20 15 12 05 01 18 14 20 08 09 19 13 01 25 19 01 22 05 25 15 21 20 08 09 19 13 01 25 19 01 22 05 21 19 01 12 12 12 01 19 20 38 05 14 03 15 22 05 18 20 19 20 01 20 05 13 05 14 20 19 03 15 14 20 09 14 21 05 BREAK 17 21 15 20 5 6 15 18 3 5 23 15 18 12 4 20 15 8 9 7 8 5 18 3 15 14 3 9 15 21 19 14 5 19 19 BREAK 17 21 15 20 5 4 5 19 20 18 15 25 3 9 18 3 12 5 15 6 12 9 7 8 20 BREAK MAY 1ST 2012 MAY 1ST 2012 MAY 1ST 2012 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions